


Masks

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinktober, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora and Mason use a mask to indulge in some fun, only to have Gage join in.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Public Sex and Biting
> 
> Also, I fell down today! I'm not as young as I used to be. Messed up my hip, bruised my ass, and hurt my arm. I can still type, though!!

 

Mason bit down on Nora’s shoulder hard enough she’d have to wear shirts with sleeves for a few days to hide the mark. He always did that, despite the fact she reminded him she couldn’t be marked.

 

If everyone knew the Alpha of the Pack was fucking the Overboss, she’d lose respect. Not that some didn’t know, but they thought he headed up to her quarters, like he serviced her, and that raiders understood. Fucking was okay. Getting fucked was not.

 

At least he kept the marks in areas easy to hide. 

 

“Relax,” Mason growled into her ear as his fingers played with her nipples.

 

Relax? Easy for him to say. He wasn’t naked and in someone’s lap in front of the Pack.

 

Not that the Pack seemed to care much. Sure, they got a few looks, a few smirks, but fucking in public was like pissing in public. No one cared long as you didn’t do it too close to anyone’s food.

 

The only reason this was okay, the only reason they could do this, was the gazelle mask that covered Nora’s face. In that mask, she was just another Pack whore Mason had decided to play with. She wasn’t Nora, Wasteland Savoir, or Overboss, in charge of Nuka World, or General of the Minutemen or Agent Charmer. She got to be no one, and that made it safe.

 

Mason’s cock was out of his pants but not inside her, not yet. It pressed against the small of her back, nestled between them. He seemed to want to play, to show her off. He got off on the idea of using her like a plaything. He had her in his lap, leaned back against him, her head back on his shoulder with her legs spread wide. A perfect view for anyone who came up.

 

And people did. They walked up to talk to him, gaze taking in her as they spoke to him. Each time had her squirming as she stared at the raiders who smirked, staring at her like they could already picture having her. 

 

One such raider walked up then, a raider who lacked the soft smirk others had. Problems? “Alpha?”

 

Mason’s large hand cupped her breast, the nipple between two of his fingers, his other hand on her hip. “Yeah?”

 

“Been having problems with some disciple bitches. They keep starting fights.”

 

Mason sighed, his warm breath spilling over Nora’s throat. “Did you have to wait in line to see me?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“That’s right. That’s because everyone else here takes care of their own problems. They know their place. You need some help finding yours?”

 

The man’s eyes went wide before he pulled his shoulders back. Posturing. Stupid. “N-No Alpha. I can handle it.”

 

Mason dipped his hand between Nora’s spread legs, sliding against her folds. “Good. Plenty of collars in the kennel if you can’t.”

 

The raider nodded before rushing off. Nora was probably going to have to kill the asshole at some point, but Mason’s fingers made her not care right then. His hips lifted, pushing against her, while he slid a finger into her cunt.

 

His lips moved to her ear. “You’re soaked, pet. So damned wet from this, ain’t ya? Ya like getting fucked in front of everyone? Like them seeing exactly what you really are?”

 

She nodded hands still on the arm rests like Mason had ordered her to keep them.

 

He closed his teeth around her earlobe, hard, forcing her to arch her back, but she couldn’t escape the pain until he released her. He didn’t apologize, only chuckling, and that sound went straight to her cunt. “You might walk around here like a big shot, and yeah, you are. But this?” He thrust two fingers deep into her. “This is what you were fucking made for, wasn’t it?”

 

He liked to ask her questions, probably knowing she couldn’t talk. People knew her voice too well, the risk too great. So she had to stay silent as he fingered her, hard but slow.

 

He hadn’t gotten her off yet, which was obviously a choice rather than a lack of ability, because the man had no trouble getting her off when he wanted to. Probably afraid that if she came, she’d stop the game.

 

Also, the asshole enjoyed toying with her. Hell, he’d been the one to suggest this, the one to get her the mask, to plan it. Not that Nora had argued. Well, she had at first, when he’d wanted this without the mask.

 

It had taken a week or two for him to come up with that idea, to keep her reputation in place but still indulge in both of their desires.

 

And with the way her hips moved to get more of him, it had been a really good idea.

 

Nora slid her eyes closed, wanting to feel, to focus on his fingers, on his teasing, on the warmth of the body behind her. The occasional whistle or snicker reminded her of the audience.

 

“Nice play thing ya got there, Alpha” came a voice that had Nora snapping her eyes open. Gage stood on the stage, grinning as his gaze roamed over Nora’s body.

 

Mason tightened his arms around her, keeping her still while fingers pumped into her at a lazy pace. “Yeah, she is, ain’t she?”

 

Those eyes held lust, but no recognition. He had no idea who she was. 

 

It let Nora relax back against Mason.

 

Gage hadn’t ever seen her naked, so he had no basis of comparison. She’d had enough filthy thoughts about Gage, and sometimes suspected he thought the same, but they’d never approached anything. Mason was the upfront one, the one who’d yanked her against him one night and kissed her to shut her up, which had ended up going a lot further than a kiss. And had gone there over and over in the months after. 

 

“What’s with the mask? You usually enjoy their mouths too much to put up with a mask.”

 

Gage’s words made Nora shifted, trying to close her legs from his gaze, but leave it to Mason to not allow it. He moved his hands to the insides of her thighs, holding them open.

 

“This one’s a bit shy, I’m afraid. But, really, you seen one slut you’ve seen ‘em all, right?” Mason’s fingers dug into the skin of her thighs, holding her still. “This one seems to need a bit more handling. You interested in helping?”

 

Nora’s breath caught in her chest at the idea.

 

Gage grinned, crouching down so he could look in her eyes, through the holes of the mask. “What do you think, darling? Ya want that?”

 

Before she could even consider it, Nora was nodding. Yes. Absolutely. Fuck, she’d almost risk begging to get Gage’s hands on her.

 

“Well then, ain’t had this much fun in a while.” He dropped down to his knees in front of Nora, the stage groaning beneath his weight. “You had her yet, Mason?”

 

“Today? Nah.”

 

Gage drug his fingers up her cunt, slow and soft. “Good. Ain’t into licking your come out of her.”

 

“Ah, how sweet. Only wanting it from the source?”

 

“Fuck you, Mason.” Gage lacked any real heat in his voice, like the two insulted each other all the time. He leaned in and drug his tongue through her folds, the touch hot and everything she’d pictured it would be.

 

She jerked against Mason’s hold, who only laughed and added another bite beside the last. She’d be covered in bite marks by the time they were done, circle bruises resting everywhere her vault suit would cover.

 

“She likes that,” Mason said. “Don’t go easy on her, she likes it rough.”

 

Gage spoke, voice muffled when he refused to pull away from her. “Too fucking bad. She ain’t in charge. Neither are you, in case that ain’t clear. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with her.” He tilted his head and stiffened his tongue to push it into her. It wasn’t much compared to Mason’s fingers, but it still had her toes curling.

 

Gage moved his fingers to the sides of her cunt, spreading her as he leaned back to watch. “Fuck, that’s pretty. Bet she takes cock like a champ, huh?”

 

“Can’t say I got any complains.”

 

“Ever had two take her at once? Little body like this sandwiched between two cocks would be something.”

 

“Nah, haven’t yet. Girl ain’t exactly trained up when it comes to anal. You offering?”

 

“Fuck yeah, I am.” Gage leaned in and bit down on the inside of her thigh, a hard bite that mimicked Mason’s.

 

Nora couldn’t help the throaty moan that she let out at Gage’s teeth in her thigh, at the way she knew she’d have bruises the next day.

 

“I like that sound,” Gage said before returning his attention to her cunt. He didn’t play anymore, this time zeroing in on her clit. That mouth that was always advising her was put to work in a far better way.

 

For a moment, Nora thought back to every meeting she and Gage had had, to every late night where they poured over maps and plans and supplies. All the times they’d fought side by side, patched each other up after, and drank their cares away at the loft and fallen asleep next to each other.

 

All that time, she’d been missing this? Well fuck.

 

Mason released one leg so he could slide his hand to the top of her mound, using the grip to move the hood of her clit and further spread her open for Gage.

 

Gage took advantage, tormenting her with hard licks and rough bites to her swollen clit.

 

Nora’s hips moved, trying to gentle his touch, but nothing dissuaded the two men. They kept her still, doing what they wanted, no matter what.

 

Not no matter what, Nora reminded herself. No matter how it felt, she was in charge. All she had to do was use her safe word, and Mason would grab her the coat beside the seat and let her go.

 

And while Mason might be a son of a bitch about most things, he respected the fuck out of her safe word.

 

Gage made the filthiest sounds between her legs. A mixture of deep, rumbled groans and the sound of his mouth against her wetness, had Nora dropping her head back against Mason’s shoulder, trying desperately to move her hips, to ride Gage's tongue. Neither man seemed inclined to let her have anything she wanted, though.

 

She came hard when Gage bit down on her clit, the spark of pain shoving her off that edge. Even as she tried to arch her back and move, the tension in her body drawn tight, Mason held her still, teeth in her shoulder again, Gage’s hands still spreading her cunt, his tongue never stopping.

 

Her chest hurt as she gasped, everything too much. She wanted to beg, to plead for Gage to stop, but she couldn’t. If anyone would know her voice, it’d be Gage.

 

Instead, Mason slid his hand down, over her cunt, to block Gage. “Have a little mercy, huh?”

 

Gage laughed, wiping his face against the inside of her thigh. “You must like this one.”

 

Mason huffed a soft laugh before grasping Nora’s hips. “Maybe. Maybe I just want the chance to fuck her since you had your fill.” He shifted her forward far enough so he could get his cock in place before pulling her back roughly, filling her with one thrust.

 

Nora gritted her teeth together, the stretch burning since she was so damned tight after coming. That’s why he did it, though, that’s what he liked. He loved when she was so tight it hurt a little to take her, when it was almost too much.

 

“Selfish, that’s what you are,” Gage said, though his lips were still tilted up into a smile. “Never did learn how to share your chew toys, did ya?” Gage leaned in, slipping a finger behind her mask and against her lips. “Seems to me you still got a free hole, darling. What do you say?”

 

Mason grasped Gage’s wrist, a clear warning there. “Don’t fuck with the mask.”

 

Gage ignored the grip, eyes on Nora. “Trust me? I ain’t about to demask ya.”

 

Nora wrapped her tongue around his finger before nodding.

 

Gage reached out and grasped the top and bottom of the mask, a loud crack when he broke the bottom half off, revealing her chin and mouth but leaving the rest in place. Still not enough for anyone to recognize her.

 

“Inventive, ain’t ya?” Mason didn't slow his thrusts.

 

“When I got a reason to be? Sure.” Gage undid his pants in with a quick flick of his fingers, the material parting because he was already hard. He grasped the back of her head and yanked her forward, Mason’s hands on her hips to keep her balanced, before Gage fed his cock between her lips.

 

He didn’t start slow, didn’t tease, just pressed back until she gagged, then pulled back and stayed just this side of that point.

 

Nora braced her hands on Gage’s waist, trapped between the two men as they used her. A few whistles came from the Pack that had gathered to watch, not that Nora could see them. Even when she opened her eyes, all she could see was Gage’s skin.

 

Slowly he pressed in further. “Swallow, darling. It’ll make it easier. Not that I mind the gagging, feels sorta nice, but I think vomit would ruin the moment.” His drawl had her shuddering, thinking about all the times he’d talk to her before, all the times she’d never considered this.

 

She’d never hear that voice against without blushing.

 

Nora followed his suggestion, swallowing as he pushed himself past her gag reflex and into her throat. He didn’t stay there long, seeming to pay close attention to her breathing. He set a rhythm that was slow but steady, even as his muscles twitched beneath her hands.

 

Meanwhile, Mason fucked her like he always did. Hard and fast, like he owned her, like he didn’t really care what she wanted. He took her over, each thrust deep and on the edge of pain, his fingers digging into her hips in a bruising grip.

 

Gage came first, thrusting in far enough she didn’t even have a choice not to swallow. He didn’t pull all the way out, though, leaving his cock in her mouth as it softened, like he liked the warm feeling too damned much to lose it entirely.

 

Mason wasn’t far behind him, though. The familiar warmth and twitch of Mason’s cock told her he’d finished, his satisfied groan at the end of it.

 

Gage pulled himself from Nora’s lips, though he traced those lips with his now soft cock once, like he was marking her. “Thanks, darling. That was a lot of fun.” He leaned down and took her mouth in a deep kiss, tongue dipping into her mouth, hand on her waist.

 

When he broke the kiss, he leaned in and left one more bite on her neck, low enough the neckline of her vault suit would just cover it. A wink as he buttoned his pants, and then he was gone.

 

Leaving Nora in Mason’s lap, his come dripped from her, and a hell of a lot of Pack raiders watching with shit-eating grins.

 

Mason lifted her and spanked her ass once, then tossed her the jacket. “Go on, pet. Thanks for the fun.”

 

#

 

The next morning Nora leaned over the bar, Gage to her left, discussing the expansion plans for Safari Land. The Pack had it, which was working great, but she knew they could do more if they just utilized the space better.

 

“It won’t take that many caps to move the living space here. Then we’ll open all of this up for trading.” Nora tapped her fingers on the map.

 

Gage huffed out a laugh that tightened her stomach. Every damned sound he made turned her on now. “Yeah, if you think raiders can do shit at building, you ain’t been paying attention.” His voice had her already wet again, thinking about his tongue, about his cock, about all the things they could be doing.

 

But, he had no idea it had been her, and she wasn’t about to admit it. They had a relationship, and it was platonic. No need to go complicating shit just because of a good fuck.

 

Gage leaned over her to point at the map, his breath blowing against her ear, voice low. “Could offer some protection to a few of the local farms; bet they have some boys who could use the work. Let them build the new living quarters. Least they won’t fall in on us then.”

 

Nora shuddered at the proximity, at the heat of Gage’s body.

 

“You paying attention, Boss? Something distracting you?”

 

She shook her head. “Nothing. Didn’t sleep well, that’s all.”

 

“You sure that’s all it was?” Gage’s fingers touched her neck, pulling down the suit enough to show the bite mark he’d left the day before. He released a soft laugh, like he hadn’t been totally sure before then. “Guess we oughta have a little talk, shouldn’t we, Boss?”

 


End file.
